Miss a Chance
by its'nayamarierivera'bitch
Summary: "I asked you to make her fall in love with me.-" I yelled at her. I can feel my heart pounding as the rain poured harder. "-not me to fall in love with you." I screamed. And that's what it took for my tears to fall mixing with the raindrops that freely rolls down my face. Quinntana. but BRITTANA IS ENDGAME!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Enjoy (:

I lazily took my comforter off of me when I heard the loud banging on my door, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't my mom. My mom won't include some sort of code when it comes to banging it, she would simply yell my fucking name with some sort of spell that'll make sure I'll straight to opening the door.

"Brittany, stop that! You'll ruin my door." I yelled wiping the drooling stains by my mouth. I literally groaned when I saw my digital clock displays 7:30 and the little light that says Monday. Ugh!

"C'mon San! It's first day. And I'm so excited." She whined back.

Yes, it is indeed the first day of our last year in high school. And I don't know what to feel, should I be happy because we're be out of hell after a year or the idea of not seeing her again. I can almost feel the slight throbbing in my chest as I try to imagine not seeing my long term crush ever. I don't think it's just crush though, i think I feel something deeper.

We've known each other since freshmen year and I'm not out just yet, but seeing her for the first time then I officially accepted to myself that I'm a 100 % gay. And the moment I came out last year- junior year, she's one of the persons that truly supported me until the end which everybody accepts the fact that I'm a lesbian. Thanks to her and Britt.

"Fine." I whimpered as I sluggishly turn on my heels towards the door. Revealing Brittany wearing her _I'm so sweet_ smile. She's smiled widely before twirling letting her Cheerio skirt slits to hover, I just looked at her sleepily as I rubbed my eyes with my balled fist.

She pushed me aside as she grabbed my laptop on my desktop before slumping on my bed.

"She just texted she's on her way." Brittany mumbled blankly as she scanned my files. I walked towards her as I grabbed my towel by my headboard. I looked at Brittany with questioning eyes when I saw her eyeing the laptop adoringly. I peeked on what she was doing and I nearly jumped- well I literally jumped by her side before hastily closing the lid.

"What the hell Britt?" I huffed as I rolled over clutching my laptop on my chest, she just laughed at me before tugging the gadget back to hers.

"You guys were pretty cute in there. " she laughed as she still tried to grab my laptop.

"Shut up."

"Oh. Does your 'shut up' means 'Stop it Britt, I'm shy.'?" She teased as she wiggled her brows playfully. I just rolled my eyes as I sat on the corner of my bed.

Brittany's reaction automatically changed as she sat beside me. She held my forearm comfortingly as her blue orbs searched for mine, it was like she was guilty or something.

I just kept my head down as a playful smirk lingered on my lips before carelessly placing my laptop on my bed before pushing Brittany on her back as I hovered her, I started tickling her as the tiny squeals continuously released by her mouth. I just giggled on how she tried to push me away by tickling me back. Oh c'mon we both know no one can tackle my tickling skills.

"Aaah. Got ya." She exclaimed as she caught me in my weakest spot, causing my back to collapse onto the bed. It's Brittany's turn to straddle me but she didn't tickled me though, I propped my elbow so I can look at her, she just looked at me like she was reading me or something. And it sort of scare the shit out of me.

"When are you gonnna tell her?" she asked out of nowhere as she fiddled the hem of my shirt. God! I haven't showered yet!

"What?" I retorted.

"You know what I'm talking about San." She pouted. I just smiled at her cuteness before tapping both of her thighs as I motioned to the bathroom. Brittany completely got off me as she again slumped down onto my bed.

"I don't know Britt." I answered.

"What do you mean you don't know? You told me last year that you're going to tell her right after prom, and then you told me that it didn't happen because it rained and you hate something wet when you get to tell her about your real feelings. And now?"

"Right after… prom?"

"Saaaan." She whined. I just rolled my eyes as I grabbed my backpack and slid everything I'll need.

"I don't know how and when, happy?" I muttered under my breath avoiding any eye contact with my best friend.

"I'll help you." she answered enthusiastically as she clasped her hands together like it was the best thing she has ever thought of. I just stared at her, before shaking my head. I mean if I have to get my girl then, I wanted it to be from me. "C'mon San. There is nothing worth looking at than my 2 best friends together, like it was the best thing here in earth. " she added.

"In exchange of what?" I retorted.

"Exchange?"

"I mean you get to help me to make her fall in love with me, then what will I give you in return?" I asked anxiously. I wanted Brittany to help me, yes.

It's been 2 years since I wanted to tell Quinn that I like her, not just a best friend though. But I'm too scared to break the unholy trinity in that case.

Brittany just hummed in response, as she tapped her pointer finger by her chin roaming my whole room with hooded eyes. I totally sighed deeply when her eyes landed on stacks of my books placed by my study table.

"I needed to pass, so you have to tutor me every Friday night and so that we can talk about your greatest confession and our plans to get her." She mumbled victoriously as she dramatically threw her fist onto the air.

"You're going to pass, even though I don't help you." I answered matter-of-factly.

"Whatever San. But you have to deal with me that… you will let me help to get her to fall in love with you." she smiled her teeth showing.

"Sure-" I trailed. "-just don't smile like that, your vampire teeth -it scares me." I teased. She just laughed sarcastically before doing a little happy dance.

"It's the first time that you actually agreed for me to help you. I like it." Brittany said, I just smiled mockingly in response.

"Help her with what?" A female voice chirped in causing the both of us to halt our previous activity and averted our eyes by the door almost in unison.

I swallowed dryly as I watched Quinn entered my room and being a normal she automatically slumped down on my bed clutching the first pillow her hand landed on.

"I…um…that was just…-" I stuttered. I fucking don't know what to say!

"She got a little cut from shaving." Brittany cut me off, my jaw literally fell off the ground as I stare at Brittany's way of saying. Like seriously? Shaving? God! "And I helped her putting some rubbing alcohol on it, so no biggie." She added. And I mentally face palmed seeing Quinn trying supress herself from laughing.

I'm going to fucking murder you Britt! Like fucking murder you.

"That hurts-" Quinn answered innocently. Are you fucking kidding me right now? And now I literally placed my hands on my temple as I gave Brittany death looks. "I forget something from the car, be right back." She uttered as she heads towards the door. "Be sure you're ready when I came back. We're late." Quinn added over her shoulder. "And oh, San next time be careful."

"I fucking hate y-" Brittany cut me off by placing her palm by my mouth as she held my shoulder with the other, pushing me inside the bathroom.

"I love you too, San." She teased. "You'll owe me one someday." She whispered before closing the door before her. I just groaned in response before starting the tap water.

**A/N: So let me know if you wanted to read more (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: UPDATE (: This is sort of short… screw sort of. This is really short. Fuck College!**

It's been three hours since I arrived from school, automatically collapsing onto my bed as soon as I reached my room. I just ignored my mom's remarks about how she made some dinner and stuff and we should talk about my first day, for God sake it's the last year already! I'm hungry, yes. But things got me into a deep thinking.

"Ugh!" I groaned when I rolled over and bury my face into my pillow muffling the sounds I created. I can't believe its senior year already and I haven't told her yet.

I promised myself that I'll be telling her as soon as the prom last year, which didn't happen. I don't know why though, I groaned louder at the memory of that, we were already in choir room and there, I fucking swallowed my tongue and ended up telling her that I really like the way how Mr Schue wrote the word 'Prom' on the white board. Like fucking stupid!

Heaving a deep sigh, I flung my feet on the side my bed as I continued swinging my foot anxiously. I don't fucking know what to do! I have to tell her, this is my last chance- this year. I know that she's going to Yale, I know she can do that, and I'm scared that she'll leave Lima without my confessions.

I turned on my heels and walked towards the bathroom. I'm still in my Cheerio's uniform and I still have my hair in my high pony.

"Pull it together, Lopez! Pull it together." I nearly yelled at the mirror whilst watching my own reflection stare at me.

Brittany was right; I have to tell Quinn now or never. Thank God for my best friend – Brittany.

* * *

I walked into the choir room whilst having Brittany babbling beside me. I don't know what she was talking about though, I was so busy clutching the strap of my backpack my knuckles turning white. Why am I nervous anyways? Shit!

"San are you okay?" Brittany asked as she nudged my shoulder. I gave her a weak smile as I offered my pinkie to link with hers gaining a toothy grin before hooking her pale fingers with my tanned ones.

"I'm nervous." I informed her. She just let out a hearty chuckle as a response, I was a little startled when she halt beside me causing me to stop my trance as well.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm going to tell her." I mumbled matter-of-factly even though my legs are almost giving away as my chest began pounding.

I took this opportunity to tell the blonde on how I really feel, I have been anxiously waiting for the right time for me to tell her my real feelings. I even prepared a little speech for me to perform later, and if Quinn reacted unwillingly I also slid a bunch of tissue boxes by my backpack for my tears as soon as Quinn walked out or something. My palms were damped as rivers right now; I can't hold anything instead I just clutched my hands on my backpack like my life depended on it

"No, you're not." She uttered. I gave her a confused look knitting my brows together, she just tugged me down before she again started talking.

"You can't do that right now, you'll just shock her-" she started. I kept my ears active as I tried to listen and absorbed everything she was saying. "You need to have a plan. You need to take things slow." She added. I found my mouth slightly ajar as stare at my best friend. "You have to make sure everything is prepared when you're finally ready to tell her, and by me saying ready- you have to know that she's as well into you or else you'll just your friendship." She said as I can feel that her pinkie tightened between mine.

I know that I look like a crazy person right now, my mouth was practically falling off. Where did that come from? Is this even Brittany?

"Understand? That's why I told you that I'm going to help you." Brittany continued as we neared the choir room I can hear the shrilling voice of Rachel and made my ears hurt. But I kept my eyes plastered on Brittany though, I can't believe that those words were just released by my best friend.

I mean Brittany was smart after all, but the stupid people around her always mocks and judges her, making me go all Lima Heights on them.

"When did you get so smart?" I uttered as I dragged her inside the choir room. I can feel that Brittany's eyes were plastered on the right side of my face when I automatically froze when we entered the room. What? I saw Quinn talking to fucking trouty.

And this is my usual reaction when I see them together.

"Just act normal." Brittany whispered and I automatically calm not noticing that I have been glaring at Sam this whole time. "We don't have any plans yet." Quinn immediately shimmied in her seat when her eyes landed on me and Britt, and I can't help but return the smile the jealousy automatically easing off.

We started walking towards the group ignoring Rachel's remarks why we're late and stuff, like she cares?

"Where were you?" Quinn asked as she looked at us alternatingly.

"My mom called." I lied as I took a seat beside Quinn and Brittany took the seat beside me. I just sighed deeply as I dramatically rolled my eyes when Quinn started laughing with what Sam just said. I can feel that Brittany's hand crept up to mine causing my chest to rise and fall normally as she gave my hand a light squeeze.

"Just relax, its Thursday already. One more day, and we'll start planning. Okay?" she again whispered by my ear. I gave her a weak smile before averting my attention back to Rachel who has been babbling about something.

"Thank you, B." I muttered lowly as I gave her a tight lipped smile.

**A/N: Sooooooo? Review! (; Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Technically I've already written the chapter and something shitty happened so this chapter didn't went out as the earlier ones. Ugh! So I just get the chance to rewrite everything last night! Sorry for the shorter chapter! **

"So you have to divide the summation of X with the total number of scores, then you'll get the mean for the ungrouped data. And for the group one you have to multiply the frequencies with the class boundaries' class marks. You know how to get the class marks, right?" I slowly tilted my head and I almost lost it when Brittany was just staring at me, her eyes glowing and the way her lips forming that smile, it's pretty creepy. I snapped my fingers in front of her causing the little jolting of her body.

"Do you get it?" I sighed my shoulders slumping down in frustration.

"I can totally imagine you two together, like together- together. That's just so perfect!." She answered like literally off topic. "Well, I wish you'll get enough courage to tell her though because guess what- she's leaving and I know you too. But what if? I mean just what if, don't assume anything, okay? What if you guys were already together and you once told me that long distance relationships were really shitty, but I can totally see you guys surviving that kind of thing. I mean you guys can live under the clouds and rainbows, will you be asking her to stay with you? Like live happily after?" she asked, her hands clasped together whilst she got her eyes fluttering through her long lashes.

What?

I just scoffed closing the book with a loud thump before giving her a ridiculous look and get up on my feet. I picked her Cheerio jacket as I tried to fold it neatly, she took a deep breath before resuming what she was just saying.

"Like in the movies, you know. You could get marrie- _What the hell, San_?" She didn't even have her sentence completed when I threw her jacket square on her face.

"I can totally imagine you failing." I muttered in one breath, my feet glued onto the carpeted floor. I wanted to slap myself by the moment my lips released those words, I can see Britt on my peripheral view that she got her mouth ajar and her brows shooting up to her hairline. "Oh boy. That's not what I meant." I whispered, it sounded a hundred times different when it comes from me- her best friend, I should be the one telling her that she can do whatever she wanted and to keep her away from those people who kept on criticizing her. "Britt."

She just clicked her tongue before flinging her feet onto the corner of my bed her head ducked down as she tried to collect her stuff by my feet. "I totally get it."

"I'm sorry." My voice went out small, my eyes even started to water as I watch her walk across my room. "I'm just… scared."

She just heaved an audible sigh her head cocking to the side. I can feel the light throbbing of my chest, the stinging of my eyes even worsen as I tried to blink it away. I can hear the continuous footsteps approaching me, so I turned my head, my chocolate brown locked with her blue ones, she got her lips pursed together as I burn under her gaze, I know she's not mad at me.

I can feel it.

Actually no, I know it.

She even took another step forward, our body barely touching, her hot breaths hitting my cheeks in her every intakes of air. She just got her lower lip between her teeth nibbling the soft flesh between it.

"I know." She finally broke the almost awkward silence. "I know that because I'm your best friend, I know that you're being this type of Santana it's either you wanted something that you can't obviously get or you being scared. And I definitely go with the latter. Look, San all I wanted is you to be happy, and I really don't care how I would do that, but I'll try my best so. Just please let me?" I heard say her voice was slow yet heartening.

I just closed my eyes and tried to absorb what she just said. God! Why do I have to be so weak?

"Thank you." I mumbled.

She just shrugged in response before ducking down picking the book that I have been holding a minute ago. "Now, tell me about that median and mode."

"Hey Q!" Britt yelled as our feet reached the field, pinkies linked.

I got my free hand by my forehead blocking the ray of the sun as I watch Quinn approach us, her ponytail swaying side by side, a wide grin plastered all over her pretty face.

"B, San." She greeted as she slowed her pace, her right hand securely placed by her hips as she cocked her head to the side her free hand wiping the prickles of sweat by the corner of her face. I can't help but roam my eyes on her perfectly shaped body, the contours of her abs slightly showing, her legs slightly bent. Is the place hot? Ugh!

"Are you going tonight?" Britt's voice threw me back to reality.

Brittany called me last night that Tina told her that Mercedes has been announcing that Kurt is throwing a huge party tonight. And she was like 'Sanny, we have to go!" and I almost tackled her when she just said that but then I realised that we're over the phone, so humiliation free, she can call me whatever she wanted- cactus, lizard, or whatever name she can came up just don't call me Sanny! I sound like a chips or something.

"I don't know yet." Quinn said a small pout playing along her lips, and I my shoulder automatically slumped down. She's not going? I mean I even bought a new pair boots for this party, then she's not going? Well maybe I should just under my bed.

I practically hissed in pain when I felt Brittany's elbow hitting my ribs in the not most pleasant way possible. I gave her a _what the fuck_ look and she just quirked a brow in response.

"I said are you going tonight?" Quinn broke Britt's and I's staring contest, and I can't really quite figure what Quinn was asking as I give Brittany a death glare, that fucking hurts!

"I ate apple, thanks." I mumbled shortly my hand waving in nonchalance.

This time, both blondes gave me a confused look as I watched them stare at me wide eyed.

"What was your question Q?" I laughed my hand flying onto the back of my neck.

"Kurt's party, are you going?" she repeated.

Right. I almost face-palmed myself when I finally realised that my earlier answer was way way way far. "Yea, I'm going. I mean you should too, all of the Glee kids will be there, so. And I can't wait to see Rachel drank. Plus I heard that Kurt will be pouring some liquor tonight. And it'll be fun." I answered almost breathlessly. You have to come!

"Oh…" I held my breath as she stared at her feet bashfully, like she was contemplating if she'll be going or not. "Fine.. if you'll going then, I think I should be there too." And there! My heart almost leapt out.

"Awesome!" Brittany squealed before engulfing me and Quinn in a bear hug.

"Britt. Can't breathe." I groaned as I tried to free from her arms, fuck this girl is way stronger than I thought.

"I'm so proud of you, San." She whispered, I'm pretty sure Quinn wasn't able to hear it for Britt was practically sipping my eardrum, her mouth almost entering my ear. And I just hummed in response before taking a deep breath and pushing the two of them. Well maybe Quinn and I can continue this somewhere else? LOL.

Whatever!

My hand flew over my ear when Brittany started mewling, screeching, or howling, I really don't care what type of sound was that. And I was about to tackle her when she's nowhere to be found.

"Just great." I groaned as I made my way inside Kurt's house, the blasting music immediately made my heart pump normal as I managed to squeeze in this crowd. Well, still thanks to Britt who agreed on going here a little late, even though I almost threw her my make-up kit when she started mopping inside my room.

"Santana! Hey, you made it! You look awesome." Kurt squealed when his eyes landed on me his hand placed over his chest whilst he grips Blaine's wrist on the other.

I mean what can I say? I'm wearing a black simple yet eye-catching tank top and short denim shorts plus my new ankle shoes, so someone saying that I look hot would be an understatement.

"Yea." I mumbled in the same tone Kurt used before throwing him a tight lip smile and spun around.

Few tackles and nudges here and there and thanks to god I managed to reach the kitchen. And i swear to God I even swatted someone on the nose. I immediately rolled my eyes when familiar faces started to show up, I mean they're not just showing up with their irritating faces but they're sucking face. I swear few more minutes Rachel's and Finn's faces are merging, mark my word!

"Awful." I grumbled as I looked away grimacing in the process.

I just pursed my lips together grabbing a free plastic cup by the corner and scooped some of those drinks available before leaning my back over the counter both elbows propped on my side as I watch the growing crowd. I rolled my eyes when my eyes landed on those bitches dancing like a fucking post, can you be more stiff?

Where's Brittany anyways? And Quinn? God, I agreed to go here so that I can hang out with her, and also Brittany has been telling me about this surprise that she's going to give before we go home so yea that kept my mind wondering.

"Enjoying yourself?" a female voice disturbed my thoughts, I can't quite figure whose voice was that though, so I just mumbled a muffled 'yes' and took a sip of my drink.

"That's sad." She slurred. And that's what it took for me turn my head on her direction and I literally lost my balance, the drink on my hand almost slipping.

"Quinn." I gasped. _I was just thinking about you!_

"Are you alone?" she asked. I just nodded my head as I returned to my previous position. I was about to empty my cup when Quinn suddenly snatched the cup in my hand throwing it somewhere in the counter, I was pretty lost with her sudden actions when the next thing I felt was clammy hand by my chin tilting it, followed by something prodding my lower lip and the next thing is the strong taste of alcohol gushing down my throat.

"Fuck." I hissed as I brought the back of my hand by the corner of my lips.

"And now you'll enjoy it! Wooh!" she cheered bringing the glass onto the air. Her hips swinging back and forth. I know right Quinn's sort of weird when she's drank. Actually she's really weird. "Whoops." She yelped when she almost lost her balance, and me being me automatically gripped her shoulder to keep her upright. Is it just me or the world stopped when Quinn's lips brushed ever so slightly against my cheeks, oh God!

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Um, Q don't you think it's time to go home? Your sort of tipsy already."

"Whose drank?"

"You." I said matter-of-factly. Quinn just clicked her tongue before nearing her face against my cheek her mouth in line with my ear, her small intakes of air hitting the insides of my ear causing the hundred of tingles ran down my spine.

"I'm not drank." She whispered shortly, her voice went out low and husky, not woozy or shaky. It's actually sexy if you'll ask me. I'm 18, what?

I just gave her an awkward smile in response, and I was a little startled when the whole place got dark followed by the almost blinding spotlight over me and Quinn. My brows automatically knitted as the whole crowd got even wilder as they approach us, some even encircled pumping their fists onto the air. I can see Quinn on the corner of my eyes that she got her mouth slightly ajar, I bet she's just as clueless as me.

"What?" I nearly yelled. What the hell is happening?

"Puck, what the hell?" I asked as he approached us, two shot glasses in both of his hand, a sly smirk written all over his face.

"Ladies, the party is getting a little tedious, so a little oomph is needed to lighten it up, don't you think?" he started. "So seeing two hot girls getting it on is all we… need." He whispered just enough for us to hear.

Psh. Just a little oomph? Sure.

Wait… what?

"What?" I yelped my eyes widening in realisation.

He just spun around before raising both of his hands onto the air. "They agreed to do it." He yelled gaining everybody's hollers and cheers.

I'll kiss Quinn? I mean it's not that I don't like it, c'mon I have been waiting for this time for about 123456789 years now. But… I don't think that me kissing her in some lame party is not something that I have been wishing for, I mean I'm not the romantic type but I'm still sort of wishing that our first kiss would be somewhat unforgettable.

Once again Puck faced us, handing each shot glass, obviously my body and mind are not in the same line of thought for my hand went autopilot grabbing the small glass off of his hand, Quinn also did the same making my breath hitch. I even brought the glass by my nose and the strong scent almost making me pass out, hell this is stronger than what Quinn made me drink earlier. I slowly brought the lid by my lips and there I closed my eyes, the burning sensation igniting the heat inside me. The gushing of alcohol down my throat it's addicting.

I slowly flutter my eyes open landing on Quinn's still tightly closed, her brows furrowed cringing in the process.

"Kiss! Kiss!" I heard a female voice yelled gaining everybody to follow her lead. Shit! I fucking bet that's Brittany. Is this her way of surprising me? Fucking hell!

I almost lost it when Quinn flutter her eyes open before locking it with mine, her lower lip between her teeth as she stare at me with that look. I can't really quite figure what kind of look was that, I haven't seen that glint in her eyes. Oh god.

"In three." Puck started his hand waving onto the air motioning everyone to follow his lead.

"Two."

I fucking held my breath when Quinn took another step keeping our eyes locked, a mere inches between our bodies, and I can even feel her breaths against my cheek. The strong scent of alcohol is even powerful every time she opens her mouth. Oh boy. And this time I don't fucking care if I'd pass out or something.

"One!"

"Oh fuck!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, my hands flying over my head as I got Quinn practically retching before me. I even tilted my head as the musky scent of what Quinn took earlier reached my nose. Ugh!

The whole place stopped, the hollering and even the blasting music were stopped. Disgusted looks were written all over their faces as they watch Quinn puking all over me, the warm gushing of liquid poured down my bare legs and some of it even dribbled down my new boots, for God sake my new boots.

Quinn slowly flicker her eyes open her right hand automatically flying by the corner of her lips wiping the remnants of whatever she just did. "So-sorry." She managed to choke out and gave my shoulder a tap before spinning around and walked away. Oh God Quinn!

Everybody's eyes were on her as they watch her body unsteadily swinging side by side. "I'm fine." She scoffed when she almost lost her balance and Puck automatically held her by the shoulder.

Once again everything went silent as they watch the blonde walked towards the door and causing my mouth to reach the cold floor. Seriously Q?

I even jolt a little and everybody scampered when the loud thudding of Quinn's body meeting the tiled floor echoed all throughout the house, the glee kids even encircled her. I just closed my eyes, my feet securely glued onto the floor. "Brittany!" Fuck this surprise!

**A/N: Sorry for the errors, I'm still in my beta search so. **

**Thanks for reading. Leave a review (; **


End file.
